


Make me breathe

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Horses, Multi, Perfume, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Fanart archive :)
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Goliath, Gina Gray/Oswald Mosley, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommy Shelby/Barney Thompson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Tommy & horse




	2. Tommy outside




	3. Horse carriage




	4. Tommy & Barney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First rare pair art <3


	5. Bonnie & Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two other cuties in the boxing hall :)


	6. More Tommy & Barney




	7. Tommy & Barney again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say this is a pre-canon thing cause they look kinda young and Tommy doesn‘t have his tattoos yet :)  
> Just some tenderness and Barney blushing a little bit <3


	8. Mosley & Gina




	9. Tommy & Alfie




	10. Tommy & Barney (again)




	11. Alfie perfume




	12. Tommy & foal




	13. Tommy & his glasses




End file.
